Trunks vs Zero
Trunks vs Zero (DIO).png|RoadRollerDIO Description What happens in the future is a mystery, but these two more than certainly know what happens ahead of time. Can the son of Prince Vegeta take down the S-Class Maverick Hunter? Introduction Aqua: The future and the events that happen within it are a mystery to us in the present. However, there are characters that hail from further forward in time. Octo: And it just so happens that we found two of them who are both very skilled swordsmen. Trunks, half-Saiyan and half-Human son of Vegeta and Bulma from Dragon Ball. Aqua: And Zero, the S-Class Maverick Hunter from Mega Man X. Octo: I'm Octoling and she's Aqua. Aqua: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Trunks Aqua: I'm sure we all know the story of how legendary Super Saiyan Son Goku took on and defeated the androids created by Dr. Gero, numbers 17 and 18. Octo: Yeah, and the Cell games and all, we get how Dragon Ball Z went down. And hey, it was for the best, because Vegeta and Bulma ended up having a kid to match Goku and Chi-Chi. And Krillin and 18 got together too, but that's sort of unrelated. Aqua: But imagine a world where Goku did not take out Android 17 and 18 and instead died of a heart virus, a world where Bulma still had her kid, but with Vegeta and the other Z-Fighters dead. A world where the two creations set to work destroying and setting fire to the Earth, while the young kid was left to grow up fighting to save his world. Octo: Pretty shit world, if you ask me. However, Bulma's son grew up training, in an attempt to travel back to the past in order to save the future by killing the two androids himself. YEAH, ROBOT WARS!!! Aqua: And by going back in time to kill Android 17 and 18, this boy would make himself known as the one and only... Trunks! Octo: Trunks? What the hell kind of a name is that? Seriously, who names their kid after an elephant's face!? And his full name. Trunks Briefs? What the hell!? Aqua: Confusing names aside, Trunks did indeed travel to the past to kill the Androids and save the world... Octo: Hahahahaha, we all know that wasn't gonna happen successfully the first time! Come on, tell us, what happened to Trunks on the way? Aqua: Well, Trunks did successfully make it to the past of his world. Just that it ended up screwing up the timeline after the Cell Games, and things went a bit... broken. Octo: SEE!?! What'd I tell ya!? Aqua: Well, Trunks' time in the past was mostly spent being viewed at as a newcomer, or beating the crap out of Frieza. Still, the latter could be considered rather ironic. Octo: Yeah, do we even need to go over the rest? We'll be here for hours! So to sum it up, Trunks sorted things out, he's back in a better future and he regularly visits the Z-Fighters and Goku in the past without breaking the timeline. WAIT, did you say he beat the crap out of FRIEZA!?! THE Frieza!? Aqua: That he did. And thanks to his half-Saiyan blood, he certainly has the skills to do something like that again! Octo: Alright, this is Dragon Ball, so let's talk about the control of spiritual energy BS for a while. Aqua: This 'spiritual energy' is known as Ki, or Chi, the power connected to a Ki/Chi user's life force. It just so happens that Trunks, like his father before him, can manipulate Ki to boost his power and let him perform some pretty cool moves. Octo: First off, Trunks can channel his energy into little blasts. Yeah, they're not that special, especially when anyone in DBZ can do it. Well almost anyone. Aqua: Ki blasts are simple, yet actually pretty effective. However, they really come into play when charged up. Like Goku, Trunks can perform the Kamehameha wave, a move which literally translates to 'Turtle Destruction Wave'. ... Aqua: Well, you not gonna laugh? Octo: No, because the reason it's called that is because it's a technique of Roshi's turtle school. It's a serious training regime and with context it's not funny. Aqua: All right... Trunks also has some other Ki related skills that he can learn from a simple look at others using their powers. To list some examples... Octo: Trunks has the badass Big Bang Attack, which was learnt from his father Vegeta. Aw, from father to son. Wish our dad taught us some sick ink shooting moves! Aqua: The Big Bang Attack is actually a pretty sweet move to have... Zero Interlude Aqua: All right, the combatants are set and ready to go! Octo: It's time to rock and roll - oh, Mega Man pun - because it's time for a... Both: DEATH BATTLE!!! Thoughts? Rooting and Betting Trunks Rooting and Betting Zero Rooting Trunks, Betting Zero Rooting Zero, Betting Trunks Pre-Fight Fight Results Trivia * The fight is being done as a tribute to the narrator of Dragon Ball and voice of Ginyu, Brice Armstrong, who passed away recently, and as a special to commemorate the release of Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:Sword Duel Category:Megaman vs Dragon Ball Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles